Self-powered tractors of the type an operator must walk behind or trail behind on a sulky heretofore have been provided and many of these self-powered tractors have included various adjustments for the earthworking tools to be supported therefrom. However, when preparing a garden for ease in subsequent cultivating as a result of a single pass between rows of crops and when cultivating or plowing across a slope, it is extremely important that earthworking tools (cultivators) track precisely behind the tractor and it is desirable from a comfort standpoint that plows and other earthworking implements, when traversing a slope, may orient themselves with the slope of the land independent of the handles or other controls of the associated tractor.
Some forms of previously known tractors include various groundworking tool and handle adjustments, but these are not specifically provided both to assure proper tracking and the ability of earthworking tools to be inclined according to the slope of the land while maintaining the handle assembly of the tractor generally horizontal.
Examples of previously known forms of tractors and other similar devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,211,260, 2,597,662, 2,260,344, 2,763,193, 2,827,842 and 3,502,153.